ejenalifandomcom-20200223-history
MISSION: PLAY
MISSION: MAIN (Malay: MISI: MAIN) is the sixteenth episode of ''Agent Ali ''and the third episode of Season 2. It is aired on 6th October, 2017. Synopsis General Rama sends the agents of M.A.T.A. Academy for their first mission - to stop a villain who has hacked into the Cyberaya train station! Plot Characters *Main characters: **Ali **Bakar **Alicia **Zass **Comot **Neonimus (Debut) *Minor characters: **Dr. Ghazali **Geetha **Leon **Karya **Jet **Iman **Moon **Viktor Ong **General Rama **Khai **Chris **Bulat **Mika **Roza **Rudy Trivia *A day before the premiere date, the profile and cover images in the official Ejen Ali Facebook page has been changed to the symbol of Neonimus, hinting that it has been "hacked". *There is one post that is typed with alphabets and numbers: "pr355 574r7! 5.30pm d1 7v3 m4l4y514 #3j3n4l1 #4n1m4710nmy". **"pr355 574r7!" is "press start!" *This episode is entitled "MISSION: MAIN" because Neonimus plays with the main characters as if they are in a game. **The word "main" means "play" in Malay. **This is the first episode in which the title is not translated to English. *This is the third episode to occur outside of school times (MISSION: COMOT, MISSION: UNO). * This is the third episode that Viktor unknowingly gives advice to Ali that will affect him later on (MISSION: IRIS, MISSION: PROTOCOL GEGAS). *This is the second episode that Viktor teases Ali being close to Alicia, the first being MISSION: EVIDENCE. *Ali and Alicia recognize Neonimus as the one who hacked into M.A.T.A. defense systems, which confirms that Ejen Ali: Emergency game app is canon and is taken during Season 1 (Jenny was still working for M.A.T.A. in the game). *This story is similar to Season 1 Episode 3, MISSION: EVEN. **The villain uses a drone to carry out their evildoings. ***In MISSION: EVEN, Komeng and his gang steal flying drones that are later used to rob a bank. In this episode, Neonimus uses a drone to hack into the computerized system of Cyberaya CRT Station to cause mayhem. **Both of the gadgets used by the villains can shoot lasers (The flying drones used by Komeng and his gang; the robot deployed by Neonimus). **The hands are the targets to disable the villains' gadgets. ***The flying drones rely on gloves that emit Wi-Fi signals to control them, so taking the gloves off will disable the drones. While for Neonimus' robot, the Gatling laser gun (the robot's right hand) can get overheated due to constant use, making it vulnerable and unstable. **In both episodes, Ali must work alongside with an agent he is unfamiliar with. ***Instead of Alicia, it is Zass in this episode. **The villains are never caught in both episodes. Allusions *The train line system in Cyberaya is named CRT, which is a play on LRT (Light Rapid Transit), the train line system used in Malaysia. Gallery Ali, Moon, Jet & Iman Sad.png Ali pake iris yang lain ma diem.png Jet, Iman & Khai.png Chris, Moon & Bulat.png Jet, Iman And Khai.png Zass Face.png Rudy Look To The Ali 2.png Zass gak bisa omong.jpg 5 Hero.png Ali, Bakar, Comot, Alicia & Zass In CCTV.png Ali Looking For Comot.png Comot Chasing.png Zass ambil robot itu.png Zass Trying To Catch The Robot.png Zass Trying To Catch The Robot 2.png Zass Crashing Bakar.png Ali Almost Fall.png Zass Gasps.png Zass Whatever.png Alicia Angry.png Zass & Alicia.png Alicia Look To The Virus.png Zass, Alicia & Bakar.png Ali In A Train.png Zass Face 2.png Comot Playing The Drone.png Zass Shocked.png Super Mega Combo Ultra Platinum Highscore 30000.png Game.jpg Videos MISI MAIN (TV Promo) Ejen Ali - Musim 2 (EP03) - Misi Main Bahagian 1 Ejen Ali - Musim 2 (EP03) - Misi Main Bahagian 2 Ejen Ali - Musim 2 (EP03) - Misi Main Bahagian 3 Zass bilang ke robot.png Seten.png KMPlayer 2018-02-25 09-20-49.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Missions Category:Missions (Season 2) Category:Videos